1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for surfacing auto-generated facts about a music library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet applications have grown tremendously over the years and so have the functionality provided to devices that access those applications. One area that has seen such growth relates to audio file management. As users continue to purchase and store more audio music files on their devices, management of those files becomes ever more important. Commonly, users have music libraries on various devices and those devices are usually backed up from time to time. If a user has more than one device, more synchronization is necessary to ensure that each device has access to the desired music. As users upgrade their devices or lose their devices, added complexities arise in syncing new devices to older music libraries. Many times, the management becomes so extensive that users lose some or most of their libraries.
To address these issues, services are now being provided to allow online cloud storage of their music files. However, improvement is still needed to address various challenges posed by cloud storage. It is in this context that embodiments arise.